Pok Treps
by Archivewriter2
Summary: This is the story of Jasmine; a trainer with strange but awesome powers, an unbeatable urge and drive to be better, and a new region filled with new Pokemon as well as some old ones. This story is based off Pok Treps; a Pokemon Game i played, so i just hope that my descriptions of the Pokemon will be enough. If not, check out Pok Treps yourself and you'll see. Enjoy!


Prologue

Tales tell of a certain girl from another time that came to ours to become a Pokemon master...

A girl walked down the blue hallway of The Water Ruins. The place was where she would face off against the Chief Huzenra for the position of master trainer in this part of the region.

She wore a green skirt with golden embroidery with an emerald green belt-like sash. Her top was of white silk with emerald green trimmings and an emerald green band running from her collar to the left side of her top. She wore a long red scarf around her neck that fell to both of her sides. Her grey boots where capped with golden embroidery and green soles. Her brown hair was made into two ponytails with green hairbands and her blue eyes sparkled with determination.

"It is time, young one..." Chief Huzenra boomed when she arrived.

He wore a long, cyan robe with golden embroidery and had a white silk singlet with blue embroidery. He had a long flowing beard and grey hair on his head. His eyes were always in a squint, making it hard to find out what his expression was.

"Okay, go!"

The girl sent out a Pokemon, which stomped its hooves and bellowed loudly.

It was a bipedal Pokemon resembling an armored centaur. Its head was brown, as was the rest of its body. It had two semicircular eyes that never changed from a seemingly angry look. Its left arm had a grey gauntlet with three spikes jutting out of it that was connected by overlapping steel armor to a shield on its shoulder. A tail typical for cattle swayed behind it. Its grey hooves were harder than steel, cracking the floor a bit as it stomped. To top it off, it had a greenish blue helmet with gold markings on the sides that was blended into the top of its head, with two spikes coming out of it like little horns.

In response, the chief sent out a Staraptor.

"Use Rock Avalanche!" She commanded the beast. Its eyes sparked blue, and it threw its hands up before slamming them on the ground. A ton of boulders came out of nowhere and rained down on the Staraptor, taking it out of commission.

"Return, Staraptor! Go, Leomane!" The Chief said, returning the fallen Staraptor and sending out another Pokemon.

It had the resemblance of a lion. It had golden-brown fur and a large mane that was light brown inside, and oxblood red at the tips. Its tail was covered in its own shaggy mane; having the same coloring as the mane.

"Well, come back, Combataur! Go, Seadral!"

She sent out another Pokemon, that had a body like that of a Lapras, minus the shell. It didn't have hind flippers, its body tapering to a tail with two flippers on it that could move together or independently. It had light blue spots on its deep blue back. Its underside was completely cream colored. Its brown eyes were calm in spite of the lion growling at it. It had two whisker-like feelers that hung down from its chin. To finish, it had two fins on the top of its head.

"Use Shatter Ice!"

"Use Rock Avalanche!"

The two Pokemon had completely blue eyes for a moment, then they launched their attacks. Like the Combataur, the Leomane brought its front legs up a bit then slammed them on the ground, just as the Seadral emitted a quick bellow that chilled the skin of everyone near it. The result was a barrage of icicles that converged painfuly on the Pokemon's body, forming an icy covering that shattered quickly. The boulders then fell on top of the water Pokemon, burying it alive and putting it out of the fight. The ice didn't harm the Leomane much.

Suddenly, the girl's eyes flashed a golden colour, her hands forming a golden sphere. Time had stopped completely, given her time to form the sphere and launch it at her Pokemon. The light faded as the orb phased through the rocks to reach the Pokemon inside.

Time started up again as the Pokemon broke out of the rocks, totally fine.

"Return! Go, Demidragon!"

She returned the Pokemon, and sent out a long, chinese dragon. It could have been based off Rayquaza, with the way it was hovering and moving. It was a chinese dragon which had a cream underside and a light green backside. It had a silver spike on the end of its tail and two small, yellow horns that resembled branches on its head. It had a grey mane on its neck, and to top it off, small flames danced near its body.

The dragon was attacked by the Leomane once it was released, but it flew out of the way.

"Spark Orb Barrage!"

The dragon's eyes flashed blue and small orbs of electricity flew out of its mouth, exploding on contact with the Leomane's body, taking it out of the fight.

"Return, Leomane! Go, Boltleon!"

The chief sent out his final Pokemon, resembling a griffin. It had a grey, quadruped body and a blue head with a cream mane. It also had two large canines jutting out from the top of its mouth. It had a large, cream tuft of hair on top of its head and a large, cream bushy tail. It had blue wing-like protrusions coming from its shoulders that had a single red stripe going through them horizontally. It also had the same 'wings' on the ankles of its hind legs. Just smaller.

"Return! Go, Flamonkey!" The girl yelled, returning her dragon and sending out another Pokemon.

This Pokemon resembled a monkey. It looked a bit like a monferno or was brown with a cream face and beady eyes. Its right hand and part of its right arm was a red-hot sword. The monkey's face was bordered by an oxblood colored line of skin. The monkey had a small flame on its right elbow and it had a grey helmet-like plate with two long horns that were golden at their base coming out of it on its head.

"Finish this! Attack!" The girl commanded proudly.

"Dodge it, Boltleon!"

The monkey attacked, lunging at the Boltleon with its sword and claws, putting it out of the fight. The man and the girl returned their Pokemon and looked at each other.

"You have done well, child. But you cannot be a master yet. You must start it all from the beginning..." He said, waving at her as her vision became blurry.

There was a flash of light, then darkness.


End file.
